In radiation-emitting optoelectronic semiconductor chips, such as, for example, LED chips or laser diode chips, the emission of radiation is usually dependent upon the operating temperature. Typically a decrease in the efficiency of radiation generation is observable with increasing temperature. In the case of very high operating temperatures, the reduced efficiency of radiation generation can lead to a significant decrease in brightness. For example, in the case of radiation-emitting semiconductor chips that contain an InGaAlP semiconductor material and emit in a wavelength range of from 550 nm to 640 nm, an increase in temperature from room temperature to a temperature of about 100° C. can result in a decrease in brightness of up to 80 percent if no suitable measures are taken to stabilize the radiation emission.